Mining
Mining has been made more challenging in Survival Industry. Ore Generation Oregen has been modified. By default, it's spawned as you would expect; more or less randomly in small, scattered groups at specific levels. However, Custom Ore Generation is included, and there are two more configurations you can choose during installation: COG Default and Strategic. COG Default has several different ore vein styles, including motherlodes with veins, lava-filled kimberlite pipes, and scattered broken veins. Strategic includes massive motherlodes with long, winding veins, as well as enormous scattered clouds of materials. Ore Flowers To help find ore when using COG Default or Strategic generation, ore flowers have been added. Ore flowers are indicators that a specific type of ore is in the vicinity of that flower. By mapping out all the ore flowers of a specific type in an area, and determining the center of the flower clusters, you have a better chance of figuring out where to dig to get to the vein, which can then lead you back to the motherlode. By default, ore flowers are disabled, because it would overload the surface when ores are sprinkled, vanilla style. If you choose a different ore configuration, you can enable ore flowers from the "World Generation" options while installing Survival Industry. Expanded Progression Even if you were to find the ore, collecting it is another challenge. Vanilla Minecraft had a basic 5-level mining progression: * Level 1: Harvest wood to make a wooden pickaxe. * Level 2: Harvest stone with the wooden pickaxe to make a stone pickaxe. * Level 3: Harvest iron with the stone pickaxe to make an iron pickaxe. * Level 4: Harvest diamond with the iron pickaxe to make a diamond pickaxe. * Level 5: Harvest obsidian with the diamond pickaxe. Survival Industry expands on, and rearranges this mining progression to match the natural hardness (based on the Moh's Scale of Hardness) of the materials. Additionally, the time an ore takes to mine is directly related to its hardness and density in the real world. * Level 1: Harvest wood (to make a wooden pickaxe). * Level 2: Harvest stone or flint to make one of these types of pickaxes. Flint mines faster and lasts longer. Both have much more endurance than every tool short of the Quartz level. * Level 3: Harvest aluminum, gold, tin, or silver. The heavier the metal (such as gold), the faster the mining, but the longer it takes to mine the ore. You can also make electrum. * Level 4: Harvest Copper or Platinum. Platinum is the fastest pickaxe in the game, other than the bedrock pickaxe, but it also takes the longest for the ore to mine. * Level 5: Harvest iron or nickel, or if you have copper and tin, make bronze. * Level 6: Make steel; no naturally-occurring ore can progress to the next level. * Level 7: Harvest Obsidian. Yes. Obsidian tools are a thing. * Level 8: Harvest Quartz (both nether and certus), peridots, or emeralds (yes, emerald tools are also a thing). NOTE: This is the first level of ore whose tool endurance can match stone/flint. * Level 9: Harvest Diamonds, Rubies, or Sapphires. * Level 10: Harvest bedrock. No tools can do this; you'll need a Bedrock Breaker. Bedrock tools, however, are a thing.